Modern automobiles usually use an electric fuel pump within the fuel tank to pass fuel to the engine fuel injection system. Excess fuel which is not necessary for engine operation is then returned to the fuel tank through a separate fuel return line or conduit. A reservoir like device to collect fuel about the inlet of the fuel pump is desirable, particularly when the fuel level in the tank is low. The collector prevents starvation of the pump which could cause the engine to die which could subsequently result in abnormally prolonged cranking of the engine starter motor during a restart operation.
Basically, the collector is an open topped container supported at the bottom of the fuel tank and surrounds the inlet of the fuel pump. The fuel return line empties into the collector in a manner that draws additional fuel from the surrounding fuel tank into the collector. An aspirator type device is normally used to draw additional fuel into the collector. By this means, the fuel level in the collector may be raised significantly above the level of fuel in a nearly empty fuel tank. Early fuel collectors or reservoirs were attached to the bottom wall of the fuel tank. This is a relatively costly arrangement and once the tank is assembled or completed, the reservoir may not be withdrawn or serviced. Examples of U.S. patents exhibiting this type of collector structure are: 3,049,171 to Neuerburg and 4,397,333 to Liba et al.
Rather than attachment of a collector or reservoir to the fuel tank, it would be better to mount the collector to the fuel delivery means extending into the fuel tank. A problem with this is the limitation in collector size which may fit through the access opening of the tank. Also, there must be some way to insure that the collector engages the tank bottom so that substantially all the fuel is removed from the tank. Another reason that the collector must engage the tank bottom is to eliminate movements and vibrations in the tank.